


love you right

by bonkatomicpunch



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bonus Chapter, Cunnilingus, Grinding, M/M, Some Plot (but not much), Trans Male Character, Trans Scout, get outta here or ill kick you in the shins, i have No clue how to tag this uuuhhh, scout gets eaten out and thats most of the fic baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, theres like no content for trans men so im making that shit myself, this isnt for fetishists or chasers either, you don't need to read the main fic to enjoy this one but it has context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonkatomicpunch/pseuds/bonkatomicpunch
Summary: medic keeps a promise.smutty bonus chapter toswing, batta batta, swing





	love you right

**Author's Note:**

> lord help me i'm back on my bullshit. this is unbeta'd (is that the right word. i didn't proofread much. that's what i mean) cause i'm too embarrassed to lmao
> 
> i haven't written anything like this in approximately ten thousand years so forgive my rust. somebody's gotta make content for trans men that isn't fetishy or nasty and i am here to shoulder that burden. also the terminology i use might be considered triggering for some trans guys so please read with caution ! scout is pre-top surgery in this. i am a trans guy myself and i understand some dudes aren't comfortable with certain terminology so absolutely feel free to skip this one

well.

this is definitely new.

after an impromptu late night fast food run that subsequently ended with medic watching helplessly as scout scarfed down at least 20 chicken nuggets in a row, intermittently taking sips of his coffee and bites of his hash brown, here they are.

they had retreated to medic's bedroom shortly after their appetites were satiated (scout's was much too cramped and messy for anyone to tolerate but himself) to get some much deserved rest; they both had a very long and emotionally taxing day and wanted nothing more than to sleep on all the new and mixed feelings coursing through their veins. the rest of the team had long since went to bed, opting not to question why medic and scout seemed so animated despite the hour on the clock and looming sense of dread that their vacation was over. socks slid across the familiar splintery planks of the floor, scout's hand in medic's, giggling like teenagers as the older man lead him through the murky darkness of the hall and into his practically abandoned quarters. for someone as unorthodox as medic, his room certainly wasn't; it was tidy and pristine, rarely ever used due to his nasty habit of falling asleep in the infirmary office chair. vintage wooden furniture lined his immaculate space, an armoire and accompanying mirror looking like particularly expensive pieces. that, and the intricately carved bedframe draped in a canopy of sheer crimson for instances in which one craved privacy. red sheets and pillows adorned the neatly made bed, a thick and cozy gray comforter sitting atop it. stray strings of fabric and small holes dotted its linens, a sign that it had been well loved over its lifetime. it was drab in comparison to the rest of the room; it must have been an item of sentimental value.

the yellowing base blinds that typically shielded the window were open, allowing the pale beams of the full moon to cast an ethereal glow over the quiet room unobstructed. the endearingly dove-printed digital clock sat idly on his end table read 1:03 in bright red numbers, reminding scout of just how long they'd spent spilling their guts and wasting time at the drive thru that day.

scout was relieved at the mere sight of a clean bed for once, its sheets free of the typical itchy crumbs and dark soda stains that littered his own. he was certainly hopeful that he could leave his lumpy old mattress behind and just nap in medic's bedroom for the rest of his days (god knows the man never used it anyway), though he couldn't help but wonder how medic stomached the arduous process of packing and moving all this clearly fragile furniture when they changed bases so frequently. he chose to not dwell on it much; the tell-tale soreness in his limbs and drooping of his eyelids told him he was too exhausted to do anything but pass out at the moment.

yet, as the story goes, that is not what happened, evidently.

it began with the simplest of gestures; medic attempting to remove his immaculate dress shirt and vest as a mystified scout watched on in awe, color steadily creeping onto his cheeks as he squinted in an attempt to adjust to the dim light of the bedroom. scout sat casually atop medic's ornate bedspread, eyes locked onto him through the translucent red canopy, feet planted firmly on the ground as his fingers fiddled with his newly obtained necklace's enamel tag in a restless haze. of all things he had learned to expect from the good doctor, stripping in front of him like that was definitely not one of them. it was a sign of trust, clearly, and he appreciated that medic was comfortable enough with him to do so, despite the fact he couldn't parse whether or not the he slept without a shirt on or was merely changing. he clearly wasn't doing it to be seductive, the man was as blunt as a doornail outside of relationships, so scout made the rational assumption that he was just as frank in all contexts, even more intimate ones. that, and the fact he struggled to remove a few buttons here and there, muttering out german curses under his breath with each fumbling movement of his fingers. he didn't even seem to notice scout was staring either, wide eyed, mouth dry, stomach tangled into knots as butterflies swarmed his innards. whether or not that was a blessing or a curse, well, he couldn't tell you.

after what seemed like an eternity, medic had freed himself from the confines of his profession, delicately folding the discarded chemise and its matching vest before placing the clothes neatly in his bedside dresser. his broad chest was on full display, caked in a generous layer of black fuzz with bits and pieces of white littered about here and there. proud shoulders accentuated his hirsute torso, scattered scars of battles long since won and lost painted on his form in streaks of pink and red as if he was born to bear them. he was toned, but not overly muscular, a bit of pudge apparent by his stomach due to his age complemented by a trail of dark hair that lead to his groin.

that brings us to the here and now.

scout is still staring longingly at medic's now exposed pecs, an embarrassing realization dawning on him suddenly with the sight. he had forgotten to change into his own pajamas, which are currently wedged between old socks and t-shirts in his own dresser two rooms down the hall; he's certainly not dressed for bed, evidenced by his uncomfortable shimmying in his jeans that now seem a thousand times warmer for some reason.

oh dear.

lost in his own thoughts, he doesn't even notice medic turn around and give him a smug, impish glance. he caught him red handed, wandering eyes no doubt burning a hole through medic's skin the entire time he was ogling. of course he noticed; although apathetic, medic is quite the astute observer, even if he chooses to not vocalize his findings most of the time. this, however, is one of those times where he feels as though making his discovery known would be an apt choice.

"something catch your eye?" he teases, the suggestive rumble of his accent enough to pierce through scout's heart like an arrow and snap him out of his haze. he reacts immediately, jumping in place a bit and letting out a surprised yelp. medic laughs in turn at his sheepishness; as much as scout likes to run his mouth, he certainly isn't the most charismatic when put under pressure. "you are very easy to read, you know. if there is something you would like to say, i advise you do so. i promise i will not bite!" he chuckles again, lower, darker at that last bit. "unless you request i do so, of course."

scout damn near faints at his boldness.

if his face was pink before, it's now a full shade of cherry red, mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers at the snide remark. he isn't opposed to the offer; that's the problem. medic had no doubt noticed that he wasn't in the proper attire for sleep and took that as an opportunity to fluster him. perhaps the comment he made on the balcony wasn't just a comment; he's typically very literal with his words, and the mere thought of that prospect makes scout's cheeks burn brighter, sweat forming on his forehead and heat pooling in his stomach in a mixture of anxiety and anticipation.

scout gulps, the ever-growing heat developing beneath his pants proving to be more than a little distracting. "i, uuhh...forgot to put on my pjs," he manages, kicking off his shoes and reclining back on the bed, hoping the sheer material of the canopy masks his reaction somewhat. "hope you don't mind, doc. i'll just go grab the-"

"you are not going anywhere," medic purrs, turning around and discarding his already unlaced boots in the process. he opts to remove his glasses as well, placing them neatly atop his dresser, maintaining eye contact as best he can to read the man before him's facial expression. he can see that scout is visibly nervous; he thinks that perhaps some clarification and reassurance is in order.

he clears his throat. "unless you are not interested in such activities, in which case i can help you get on your way." he does his best to smile in a way that is inviting instead of smug and evil for once. "your room is two doors down, ja? say the word and i can go get your pajamas for you. i understand completely if you are tired-"

"doc," the younger man squeaks. "i, uhh... am interested. have been for, ah," he gulps, "a long time, actually." his throat still feels dry, face hot and damp with sweat. it gets even hotter when medic moves over to join him on the bed, pushing aside the sheer crimson canopy, looking as tall and gorgeous as ever, especially while illuminated by the pale beams of the moon above. once again, he is free of his typical spectacles, pale blue eyes squinting a bit to see yet still remaining just as radiant and regal as the day scout first saw them.

carefully, medic moves his bare hand over to grasp one of scout's, smile earnest (as earnest as it can be, anyway) as he wipes the younger man's brow free of sweat with the other. "are you positive?" he asks, voice low and soft, affection and concern lacing his thick accent. "we do not have to do this if you do not think you are ready." he pulls him in for a brief, chaste kiss to quell his worries, scout melting into it (as expected) and easing up just the slightest bit at the contact. all is still and quiet, save for the distant sound of birds and bugs alike chirping outside in the cool summer air. it's just the two of them right now, uninterrupted, allowed to breathe and exist at their own pace. the quiet, distant song of nature lulls scout into a sense of security, the beautiful, caring older man before him caressing him with pure love gracing his typically manic visage a sight he wants to remember. they're alone, together; what an abstract sensation.

"yeah, i am," scout whispers, voice uneven, his digits guiding medic's hand resting firmly in his own to his belt. "you remember what you said, right? don't be a flake, ya gotta follow up." his tone is playful, if a bit sheepish; medic's eyebrows raise instinctively at the suggestive implication, scout's intent clear as day, overwhelmingly forward despite all the anxiety he had previously expressed. not that medic's complaining; he did make a promise, didn't he?

medic gives him a curt nod before placing both of his knees at scout's sides, straddling his hips before bending down to grasp the chain of the younger man's necklace. he works his fingers deliberately, carefully, making sure not to pull scout's hair as he unclasps the mechanism keeping the necklace in place before subsequently setting it delicately onto the carpet below. hopefully he would remember to not crush the poor thing later; he's too enamored with the pretty boy beneath him at the moment to properly store it right now. from the looks of it, he's enamored with him too, if his abnormal body temperature and glazed over look of endearment square on his rose tinted face is any indication. scout's heart catches in his throat when medic then proceeds to grab the baggy fabric of his top to pull it off, landing on the ground with a soft *poff* atop the discarded necklace.

calloused, steady surgeon's hands explore the younger man's flushed form, freckles sitting taut above his crimson-tinted skin like twinkling stars in the night sky. medic makes a mental note to map out each and every one when the opportunity shows itself; he would say it was for science, of course, but in reality that's only half of his motive. he's seen and felt (to an extent) his nude form before, such things come with the territory of being the team's physician. but the intimate context makes everything so fresh and exciting; so exciting, in fact, scout can feel the tell-tale pressure of something rubbing against the fabric of his jeans. his face burns brighter as he struggles to contain his need at the positive physical intimacy, something he's been starved of for longer than he'd like to admit. he had a few boyfriends in high school, a couple girlfriends here and there, but nothing ever worked out. it's been a long time; admitting insecurity is definitely something he'd rather die than do in his lifetime, but his body language says it all for him as much as he doesn't want it to.

medic, likewise, isn't too accustomed to this kind of interaction either. men had the tendency to get fed up with his schemes rather quickly, even in his youth, and women were out of the question; as if his demeanor didn't give that away already. rusty isn't even close to an apt word in this scenario. not that it matters much; scout's already falling apart beneath him at the slightest amount of affection, panting like he just ran a mile, silently reassuring him that he's doing a good job. he supposes they're one in the same in this regard, key difference being he stopped having a sense of shame decades ago. his face is flushed a shade of deep red by this point as well, no glasses to hide his defined cheekbones bathed in crimson. the realization that scout is very much still clothed is enough to snap him out of his musing, eyes locking onto the garish vaguely peach toned garment plastered to the younger man's sweaty frame. he gives the hem of it an experimental tug, silently asking for permission to remove it, scout audibly gulping and nodding his approval in turn.

soon, the binder is nothing but a heap on the floor with the rest of scout's discarded items, cool bedroom air hitting his exposed breasts and causing him to shudder a bit at the sudden shift in temperature. he's uncharacteristically self conscious; medic can see it in his eyes and the way he tries to meekly cover himself with his arms. "so handsome," he rasps, accent thick, placing two fingers over the man below him's bare chest to feel his heartbeat. thundering, nervous, strong, just as expected. medic chuckles softly, tightening his grip on scout's hips with his own and cupping his cheek with his free hand to feel the feverish blush settled on his features. "you are an exceptional specimen, mein lieben."

"thanks," scout croaks. the praise is welcomed; typically he would agree (he loves it when people inflate his ego) but in this sensitive scenario it just makes him melt like butter. he wants top surgery, but he was already squeamish enough before the uber implant fiasco, don't even get him started on how the mad doctor's damn bird getting stuck in his ribcage and the subsequent removal procedure made him squirm. he needs some more time to build up his tolerance. someday, absolutely, but for now, he has to deal with the cards he's been dealt. he's a pretty small guy, so typically they're unintrusive enough. but to be exposed like this and showered with validation and positive attention is definitely...new, to say the least.

medic decides he's done waiting around and decides to go in for the kill, leaning down to make scout's lips meet with his as he snakes his arms around the shorter man's thin form. his bare chest meeting with scout's feels heavenly, unreal almost; the intimate contact eliciting little whimpers and whines from the man below him every now and then. his heart is threatening to burst out of his ribcage, medic's hips flush against his own as he shamelessly grinds on him with fervor. the sudden intrusion of medic's tongue and that familiar bitter black coffee taste in his mouth is nearly enough to make him pass out, his head suddenly feeling light and weightless, wasting no time in returning the favor as his own arms drape themselves lazily around medic's broad back. sweat pours down scout's brow in rivers, the spit curl permanently plastered to the good doctor's face getting in the way of their affection somewhat but not nearly enough to kill the mood. he has long since noticed the visible and, more importantly, tangible tent in medic's pants pushing up against his clothed groin, a damn near uncomfortable amount of heat building between his slightly spread legs.

god, they've missed this.

they've missed this so very, very much.

opening up to other people is a scary, uncertain experience, but fuck, is it rewarding.

the gnash of teeth and needful moans pierce the peaceful quiet of the stuffy, now boiling hot bedroom, medic taking great pains to get conclusive answers on just how far he can get his tongue into scout's mouth. the man beneath him doesn't protest, returning the favor with just as much need, albeit without the "experimental curiosity" aspect. soon he can feel fingers making their way through his dirty blonde hair, unsteady, unfocused. it's very rare to see medic lose his composure, typically stoic and aloof, rare moments of violent mania during combat notwithstanding. so to see him like this, growling low guttural german curses into scout's mouth, bucking his hips against his own in a desperate attempt to create more friction, occasionally breaking his feverish kisses to place his forehead against scout's and speak in english for once that _yes_ it feels so _good_ he wants _more_, _needs_ more, loves the way he tastes and is overjoyed that he is _his_ and _his alone._ scout does his best to respond, although all he can manage are quiet moans that vaguely resemble words, the rough scrape of denim against his legs and groin as medic's hips connect with his, back and forth, over and over not enough to distract him from how fucking nice this feels right now.

soon the pressure grows to be too much, medic moving his arms to undo his belt in hopes of taking some stress off of his rapidly growing erection. it's taking all of his willpower to not palm himself through his pants right now; but he made a promise, and he intends to keep it. even if that means postponing his own endeavors for a little while longer. he's still kissing scout with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, drinking in the taste of sickly sweet soda and dollar store mint gum. he feels each and every cliff and peak of scout's flushed physique, from freckled shoulders to heaving chest all the way to thin hips and his belly dotted with blonde peach fuzz. he reaches a hand around to grope at scout's ass, the man beneath him damn near shrieking at the bold action; he certainly is needy. likewise, scout's wandering fingers explore his pecs, occasionally squeezing and leaving crescent shaped marks when things get too hot. digits begin to trace down his abdomen, nearly getting caught in thick bushes of chest hair as they travel. soon one of scout's shaky hands reaches medic's groin, a finger slipping in between his strained slacks to gently rub the wet spot blooming on his briefs. medic shudders at the contact, unable to stifle a low groan; it's been so long since he last had sex and the feeling of someone else's hands on him so intimately again sends a rush through his nervous system that he hasn't felt in a good while. it's an incredible sensation, but not his priority right now. _later,_ he thinks. _later._

"doc," scout manages, breaking the kiss momentarily to speak. an obscene line of saliva connects their mouths, dripping carelessly onto the pristine comforter below. "c'mon. i, i...i'm dyin' here. you know...you know what i want." the tension in the air is so thick you could cut it with a knife; medic opts to use his fingers instead, shimmying off of scout just a bit to remove the younger man's belt and reach for his fly. he can see that his legs are visibly quaking, failing to stifle a giggle at the sight. "h-hey!" he sputters. "quit laughin'!"

there goes his belt, jingling and clinking as it hits the floor. his fly is next, medic's methodical digits not particularly graceful in this moment as they fumble with the button and zipper. "my apologies, but it really is funny," he smiles, smug and devilish, "i just did not see you as the type to get so...what's the word...flustered?" he gets a pout from scout in response, albeit a short lived one that melts into ardor the instant his boxers are free from their denim prison. soon, scout is nearly nude, the only thing between medic and fulfilling his promise a thin layer of cotton endearingly printed with pop art of the bonk logo.

"just...go easy on me, alright?" scout exhales. "been a while."

"no need to worry," medic whispers, fingers teasing the waistband of his oh-so-tight boxers. "i promise i will be gentle." with one last gulp and approving nod from his nervous partner, he yanks the modest undergarments down, the man beneath him now bare as the day he was born (save for his socks). peach skin is accentuated by scattered freckles and bright red blush, strands of dirty blonde hair littering his sweaty forehead. his legs are crossed, quivering, medic tapping lightly on his knee for permission to open them at his leisure. again, a reaffirming nod comes, and medic gently grasps his legs to spread them apart and see what he's working with. beneath a bush of light pubic hair lies scout's sex, dripping and red. his overbite rests on his top lip, chewing it in an attempt to deter himself from making too much noise. his eyes, typically vigorous blue flame, burn low and quiet, a hazy look of endearment settled square on his features. he's illuminated by the bright moonlight outside, pale skin seeming to shine in the confines of the dark, quiet bedroom. medic pauses, taking in the sight; here scout lays, handsome and exposed, gaze locked on his as if he's the greatest thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

scout audibly gulps. "don't...don't just stare," he stutters, trying to control his heart rate. "'s embarrassin'."

medic speaks with action rather than words, carefully, slowly, steadily placing a finger to scout's folds experimentally. he's soaked, of course; he had the slightest hunch he might be when he whined at the simple act of kissing. the man beneath him groans, hands bunched into fists, clawing at the immaculate bedding to at least try and keep himself steady. "wow," medic teases, using two fingers to spread him open, drenched and swollen, the inappropriate sight enough to make him bite his lip in anticipation. "you're this excited just from mein hands on you? intriguing...i suppose i'll just have to investigate this further." his tone is light and jovial, shit eating grin evident, scout damn near kicking him in the head to get him to quit his immature jesting but missing completely in the process. curse him for being so good at dodging.

"hey," scout huffs. "less bitchin', more...uhh...y'know-"

he's cut off by a thumb brushing against his clit, a strangled noise escaping his throat instead of the rest of his sentence. medic laughs devilishly in response, finding it hilarious how easy it is to get someone so incessant to quit his yapping with just the simplest of touches. soon any and all snarky remarks floating around in his brain melt into nothing but mush, legs going slack, medic experimentally touching and rubbing different spots to find out what makes him tick. it doesn't take him long to start teasing a finger between scout's folds, keeping his other hand busy with gentle circular rubs to his clit. medic certainly is a man of his word; he's soft and easy with his motions, icy eyes locked onto scout's to observe each and every shift in facial expression, intent on memorizing them down to the finest details.

medic whistles lowly. "how obscene," he hums, prodding at his entrance but not entering him yet, the man beneath him's slick coating his fingers and dripping onto the blanket below. he wants to lean in to kiss him again, but witnessing him come undone like this was an opportunity he wasn't going to simply throw away. "mmmn, does it feel good, schatz?"

"no, it's _terrible,_ you're friggin' _awful-_" scout attempts to sarcastically quip, but medic is already two steps ahead of him, pressing down harder on his aching clit and finally pushing inside, scout's entire body tensing around the intrusion and then subsequently relaxing. "_hhnnh,_ fuck..."

it's a foreign feeling, medic won't lie; but the frenzied noises dripping from scout's mouth as well as his body quaking around him encourage him further, slowly dragging the soaked digit in and out at a slow, steady pace. he's warm and soft inside, and scout grips the sheets tighter to keep himself steady. his breath hitches, chest raising and lowering as he shuts his eyes tightly. he wants to make the most of this. his heart flutters in his chest as he attempts to match medic's rhythm, slowly bucking his hips into the sought-after friction, fragments of sentences starting and stopping in his throat like a broken record, yes, right _there_, so on and so forth. medic adds a second finger for good measure, pumping in and out, eliciting mewls and moans of approval from his overstimulated partner. medic remains gentle, although scout can't quite shake the feeling he's holding back with all of his might. something about the way he's curling his fingers and rubbing his clit with his thumb makes him feel as though he desperately wants to ram them in and out at a breakneck speed, tearing him to pieces, but he doesn't; scout absolutely appreciates his mindfulness. he wouldn't last long if he had to deal with medic's trademark wrath.

suddenly, medic withdraws his fingers, inquisitively placing them on his tongue for a taste. his facial expression is apathetic and analytical, reminding scout that he's still the same old medic, even if their relationship has gone to the next level. _gross,_ he thinks, before ultimately making the realization that this is what he had planned the entire time; the mere thought of it enough to make him let out a high pitched whine. "ever the impatient one, are we?" medic says, moving lower, hands resting on scout's thighs and spreading them apart even further as he rubs affectionate circles on his delicate flesh. "luckily for you, i am not the type to abandon a promise."

and with that, medic dips his head down, peppering chaste kisses across his inner thighs, sinking his teeth into the soft skin there to leave good old fashioned hickeys, something he hasn't done since his days in college. he missed this; a rush goes through medic's cheeks all the way down to his groin, the thought of seeing deep purple marks decorate scout's leg enough to make him shudder. but this isn't about him, oh no; he remembers what he's here for, and places his mouth to the man beneath him's vulva, at last, sparks surging through scout's veins like white hot flames at the new territory. he groans and grasps onto medic's salt and pepper hair for leverage, legs instinctively wrapping around the doctor's broad back in a hurry.

medic tastes him with eerily perfect technique, pressing his tongue between his folds and pushing inside, spreading scout's slick and his own saliva everywhere in the process, making a mess yet they're both too turned on to give one iota of a shit right now. he puts just the right amount of pressure on his cunt, the salty taste definitely something he'd have to get used to but for now he can't get enough. his tongue is so damn deep, and he nuzzles his nose against him on occasion just to make him groan that much louder. blunt fingernails dig into medic's scalp, begging him to continue, scout wants to _scream_ it feels so fucking nice, so long, so _long_ he's wanted him, imagined this exact scenario with medic between his legs and fucking him like this yet he always just assumed that he was out of his league or too preoccupied with being a mad scientist to ever pay attention. "d...doc," he mutters, voice hoarse, feeling medic's classic smug smile flush against his crotch. _where the hell did you learn to do that,_ scout thinks, too distracted by medic running his tongue across his weeping cunt to bother asking, . he's clearly never done this before yet he pushes all of scout's buttons with seemingly practiced efficiency, occasionally flicking his tongue upward to place delicate kisses on his clit.

"fffucking hell..." a hiss escapes scout's lips, trickling down to medic's ears who in turn licks even harder, he wants to hear him vocalize more, the power to make him melt like butter rushing to his head and between his legs. anyone could tell you medic was a bit of a control freak, so this kind of scenario only fuels his habits and sends his nerves into overdrive. he puts more pressure on him, his impatient grasp on the smaller man's thighs tightening as he speeds up his motions, rougher, fingernails unconsciously digging into soft skin and leaving crescent moon shaped marks. he gets messier, obscene wet noises and scout's mewling puncturing the quiet stillness of the bedroom. medic's own sex remains unfortunately trapped beneath open slacks and gray briefs, the visible stain on them only growing in size as minutes tick by, pressing uncomfortably against cotton cloth. he's painfully hard by now, desperate for his own stimulation, yet he remains focused on dilligently fulfilling his promise, moving a hand from scout's thigh (he'll marvel at the marks he's left later) to his folds. he once again presses two fingers in before subsequently withdrawing them, only to repeat the process, in and out, going a little deeper and a little harder with each thrust. scout opens one eye ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of what's going on under him right now, and fuck, medic's even more handsome when he's blushing a brilliant shade of red and has his gorgeous sculpted features planted right on his most intimate of areas.

medic is still in shock that scout is this submissive; one wouldn't expect this kind of reaction from somebody who is too busy running his mouth and being a narcissist to slow down for even a second to keep his ego in check. yet here he is, bare and flushed, nervous even, legs spread and shaking, at his beck and call. there's a sort of experimental enjoyment he feels with each bodily change, each shake and whimper, even if he knows these are typical reactions to this kind of stimulation, hormones and the like. regardless, it's a process he's sorely missed, and being able to unravel a person like this so easily fills him with a smug sense of satisfaction, topped off with a bit of manic glee. scout's close, he can feel him tightening beneath his fingers and his tongue, so he puts his motions into overdrive, his twitching, trapped dick spurring him on until eventually, finally, scout lets out a strangled noise and tightens, heart catching in his throat, searing hot flashes washing over him from his head to his toes before ultimately falling limp on the sheets and panting like he's just run a marathon. medic withdraws his mouth and fingers, bringing the digits to his mouth to get just the slightest taste of his spoils. the human body continues to amaze him; how bodily fluids can taste anything but rancid is something he'd have to look into later.

scout scoffs, exhaustion evident in his voice even if his snark is gradually starting to come back to him again. "eugh, _gross,_ doc," he smiles weakly, catching his breath and using his remaining strength to grab his discarded boxers off the floor and slip them on.

"_gross?_ i just had my mouth on your genitals, dummkopf," medic says back, moving to lay next to scout and brush his unkempt hair out of his face. "apologies if i did not do the best job, i have never done that particular...ah...activity, before, let's say. more research is required." a shit eating grin is plastered firm on his face, eliciting an eye roll from scout.

"yeah, yeah, you old pervert," he laughs, playfully punching the older man's shoulder. "i'm, like, freakin' exhausted. you sure you ain't done that before? like, ever? seriously? coulda fooled me. i feel like my soul just left my friggin' body."

"i am a physician, you know. i know how bodily functions work-" medic starts in his 'scientific analysis' cadence.

"okay, okay, enough with the pedantics," scout cuts him off, not wanting to listen to medic go on a twenty-minute diatribe on how he knows absolutely everything about sex apparently. "i'm tired. let's go to bed."

"of course, liebe. are you sure you're alright? do you need a glass of water? it is always best to hydrate after any kind of sexual activity, that and uri-"

"_ludwig,_" scout groans, cutting him off once again but unable to mask his affectionate smile as he uses his real name. "i appreciate the sentiment, but i really just wanna sleep, ya nerd. good night."

medic sighs. maybe someday he'll appreciate his dutiful attentiveness. "alright, if that's what you want. gute nacht, jeremy." he places a kiss to his beloved's temple and grabs the thick comforter beneath them to pull it up and over the two of them, the soft sound of nature outside lulling them to sleep. they have a lot to discuss tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so shameless ghbjfgdhjgfbdgfdbgfdhb anyway stream GINGER by brockhampton that just came out and that's all i listened to while writing this


End file.
